Madonna of the Battle Field.
by Elexis
Summary: *chapter 4 up!* I am VERY proud of this chapter. Dont read it if you just ate, though. please read! review and magical things will happen!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic related characters. But I do own my fan character, which I doubt anyone else would like to claim ownership of, anyway. ^^;  
  
bWARNING: This story will contain LOTSA gore when it comes to battles. This MIGHT turn hentai, MIGHT..depending on the amount of good reviews and such. Just a warning for any faint of heart/b On another note, you may see Shadow as you've never seen him before.  
  
Reviews are very welcomed as well as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Meaning flames will be used educate the minds of my weasel army that will hunt flamers down, lace them in moose skin, and force them to ride a pig while singing country western music.  
  
This story will focus mainly on Robotnik, but will feature Sonic, Tails, and some others as well.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
The wind blew mercilessly through the dark, starless night. No one in the right mind would be out at this time, even the homeless where curled up in whatever they could find to provide any small bit of comfort. The night brought with it dangers and fears only the strongest could endure, such was every night in Robotropolis.  
  
bCHAPTER 1/b  
  
  
  
It was midnight. He felt the presence of sleep, but sleep did not come. It hadn't come in awhile. His eyelids were heavy, but they would not close.  
  
CRASH!  
  
IThunder?/I He thought. He jumped out of bed and peered out the window of his fortress. There was no storm outside.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Robotnik didn't bother to think again. The noise was downstairs.  
  
I Damn that Shadow. For an ultimate life form, he really doesn't seem to play the part wellI  
  
"WHOOOOO!" He heard Shadow yell, sounding as if he was in a drunken mentality.  
  
"Hey, Rouge!" Shadow continued, "Wanna come and dance? I gots me some goooooood-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yelled Rouge, she sounded like she had actually gotten sleep.  
  
"Party pooper." Mumbled Shadow, taking a gulp of wine from the bottle he was holding.  
  
Robotnik decided to investigate. He got up and marched downstairs. There he found Shadow sitting in the middle of the room with a wine bottle in hand.  
  
"ROBOTNIK! Mah man! WAZZZUP?!" Shadow yelped, tilting his head to one side.  
  
Robotnik produced a roll of duct tape from behind his back. Then he began taping Shadow's mouth shut, giving Shadow a good 4 layers of tape to chew upon.  
  
"That ought to fix the problem 'til morning." He said beneath his breath, and began his return to his room. But by the time he reached the steps, two beams of white light streaked from the sky to the ground, seemingly finding rest on the ground near the center of Robotropolis, which wasn't far. Curiosity overwhelmed him  
  
"Now what is it?" He said as he made a slight rush toward the door, and knocking Shadow on his side in the process.  
  
The second he was out the door he knew something wasn't right. Looking to where the center of Robotropolis was located, he noticed two female figures. The closer he came to the central area, the more detail came into view, despite the darkness. The bitter cold wind rushed past him, trying to push him back. Squinting a bit, he saw the two figures had visitors, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. A few more steps and he could hear them talking. Further, he could hear them clearly, and he made his presence known. One of the girls was shorter than the other, being about 5'5, and the taller one about 5'9. The shorter one had tanned skin, long dark green hair, and green eyes. She wore a Greek goddess looking gown with a gold band across her upper arm.  
  
The taller girl had the same characteristics and wardrobe, except her hair was azure blue, as were her eyes. Both wore sandals.  
  
"Well, look who decided to show up." Said Sonic.  
  
"Shut up." Robotnik responded, turning to the two girls. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Suah," Said the taller one. " And this is my sister, Cyrene. We have come for a reason."  
  
"Come?" He questioned. "Where are you from?'  
  
"Hey! WE were here first, Egghead. We should ask the questions!" Hollered Knuckles.  
  
"I got an idea! How about you can it?!" Retorted Robotnik.  
  
"We saw 'em first and we know more!" Tails chirpped.  
  
"Well it's my turn now!" Said Robotnik.  
  
"You don't know NOTHIN' about me!" Said Shadow, tape off his face. He tripped and fell to the ground.  
  
Everyone just starred for a moment, then continued arguing.  
  
"How about you guys stop fighting and let us talk so BOTH your questions can be answered?" Said Cyrene.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Sonic.  
  
"Ok." Said Robotnik, reluctantly agreeing.  
  
"Anyway," Said Suah. "We come from above. The place you call Heaven. We try to keep our appearances here on earth to a minimum, but the situation usually doesn't allow that. We only come when a cataclysmic battle will be fought. Of course this isn't often at all, but it has happened too many times to call uncommon. The reason we're here is to protect the innocents, move them out of the way of harm. In other words, as far away from here as possible."  
  
"Hold up.." Interrupted Knuckles. "Who is involved with this 'battle'? Don't tell me WE have to-"  
  
"No." Said Suah. "You're hardly a match for an opponent such as Lucifer himself. He is already on his way here on earth, and he plans to arrive right here. We first became aware about this 100 years ago. Now-"  
  
"LUCIFER?! As in the fallen angel?" Said Tails.  
  
"Yes. Don't interrupt me until I finish. Now, we are only here to heal people and keep them safe, but the one to fight the demon is my other sister, Rei. She is much older, and 10 times as powerful as Cyrene and I combined. She is 110, 267 years old, meanwhile me and Cyrene are only 70,543 years. She was created to be a fighter. She lived her life as a fighter. She has fought too many battles to count. She is hot headed in battle and has a will power that no one has ever broken, nor will they ever break. She's also a big time loner. She prefers solitude over talking with us. Needless to say, we don't get along well. No one has ever been successful in defeating her. No one has had that honor. She has a bit of an ill temper and an ENORMOUS appetite to match. She should be arriving any minute now. Don't get on her bad side, you will pay dire consequences. Now if you excuse us, we must move out before she arrives."  
  
Cyrene and Suah made their way away from the group, seemingly anxious to leave.  
  
"Hmmmm." Said Sonic. "I'm gonna follow them. I have some stuff I wanna know." Sonic sped off after the two angels.  
  
"If Sonic goes, I go." Said Tails, and he followed.  
  
Knuckles sighed deeply, said nothing, and left in his own direction.  
  
ICowards. I'm going to see this 'Rei' for myself./I Robotnik thought.  
  
Just then, a red orb appeared in the sky and shot down towards earth at an alarming rate. The night sky was brightened by this show, and it almost illuminated the city like the sun. It races toward the ground, and upon arriving, it exploded in a bomb-like explosion and disappeared. It left a wide hole in the ground, and a girl standing in the middle. She was tall, about 6'6. She had short, spikey black hair. Her skin was well tanned, like the others. She had sharp, red eyes, and a vertical scar that ran from about a centimeter above her eyebrow to about 3 centimeters below her cheek. She wore a black trench coat overlapping a black shirt, which exposed her muscular stomach. She had a 4 pack. She wore tight black pants and black combat boots that ran up to her knee with 3 gold buckles on each boot. She had black gloves on her hands with the fingers cut off.  
  
While Cyrene and Suah didn't impress Robotnik much, Rei certainly left an impression on him.  
  
"Well," She spoke out, in a deep, womanly voice with a touch of attitude attached. "Seems my sisters decided to scram like they were supposed to. 'Guess I'll just make myself comfortable until the time comes." She began to walk out of the crater she created, but spotted Robotnik on her way up.  
  
"Oh, great. I attracted an audience."  
  
"Actually, I've been here since your sisters arrived." Replied Robotnik, cautiously.  
  
"I see. And I suppose Suah gave you that speech about who I am and me being a cold hearted killer, right?"  
  
"Uh-well, yes. Um.you're not a cold hearted killer?"  
  
"Never said I wasn't. Just asking. She makes the same damn speech every time we come here. The only thing that changes is how old we are. Now, get out of the way, I'm hungry."  
  
She walked out of the mess she made and right past Robotnik without turning back.  
  
"Hey, wait!" He shouted, catching up to her. "There's a few things I want to know."  
  
"And you didn't bother my sisters about this WHY? I don't have time to answer questions." Rei said, who appeared to have spotted out a large restaurant.  
  
"Umm. I'll pay for all-er-HALF your meal if you answer me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?'  
  
"NO."  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
"FINE! As long as you leave me alone afterwards...jeesh."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Rei barged in the restaurant and took a seat at a booth, which appeared to be close to closing time, it being 3:00 AM. Robotnik followed and sat by her.  
  
"I was going to ask y-" Began Robotnik.  
  
"HEY! SERVICE PLEASE!" Yelled Rei. A tired employee approached quickly at her demand.  
  
"What will it be, miss?" He choked.  
  
Rei opened the menu.  
  
"I'll have...the entire menu in double portions.oh.except for whatever the hell THAT thing here is supposed to be."  
  
Both Robotnik and the waiter's eyes bulged from their heads and they sweat dropped.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"No. Just give me food."  
  
The waiter sighed and walked off. After he walked into the kitchen and presented the order, a 2 minute string of curse words were heard from the chef.  
  
"Uh.anyway. Rei, about what I needed to ask you..."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"First thing, were you ever alive?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you ever live a mortal life is what I mean."  
  
"Oh. Yes. Yes I did. But I never really died. I was taken up to Heaven before death could get me. On the other hand, my sisters DID die. In life, they were twin sisters. They both died in a raid when their village was set on fire. I'm only considered their 'sister' because I've spent so much time with them (not that that's a good thing), and were placed to aid in wars."  
  
"I see. Why didn't you die?"  
  
"That's what I don't know, yet. I intend to find my own answer to that."  
  
"How old were you when y-"  
  
"HERE COMES THE FOOD!"  
  
The waiter placed 10 plates of food on the table, then went back to retrieve more. Rei dove face first into it, practically inhaling everything that was unfortunate to get in her way.  
  
Robotnik sighed. "Such a healthy appetite."  
  
  
  
Well. I'm gonna stop here. Review please! Reviews = more chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Enter Rei

I know.. It's been awhile. But I've gotten hardly any reviews for this thing. Oh well. It's something to do. Perhaps more people will catch on later. Anyway, here we go..beware of the angst in this chapter..there are bits and pieces of Eminem's 'Kim' in this...and those lyrics BELONG TO HIM. NOT ME. GOT IT? Also, I'm going to make this kinda interesting...Some parts of this will be in Robotnik's POV, some from my narration of the story, and maybe some from Rei's POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
Robotnik sat up suddenly.  
  
A dream. It was just a dream. Something about was real, though. Though he couldn't recall the entire thing, he remembered the small, but more important bits. About Rei, mostly. Strange, this dream had to have been the best thing that happened to him in a while. Or ever. Looking over to the clock, it was midnight exactly.  
  
Robotnik laid back down. The dream brought about angst. He could only remember his confrontations with Sonic. And those damn freedom fighters. Why did no one ever to bother talking to him..perhaps he was being someone he wasn't. Everyone sees him as the devil himself. But...  
  
Frustration overwhelmed him.  
  
No matter he did, Sonic always suspected he was doing something twisted.  
  
He fell back to sleep to dream again.. (script format)  
  
A dark room.  
  
Robotnik: SIT DOWN, HEDGEHOG, IF YOU MOVE AGAIN I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU...  
  
(Sonic is tied to a chair by thick wires) Sonic: You won't get away with this! The freedom fighters will..!  
  
(Robotnik hits him harshly) Robotnik: SHUT UP! You really did a number on me.YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE CAN YOU?!  
  
Sonic: You're never going to get away at this..  
  
Robotnik: Too bad hedgehog, your gonna  
  
finally hear me out this time  
  
At first, I'm like all right, you wanna take me out, that's fine. SO LONG  
  
BITCH YOU DID ME SO WRONG  
  
I DON'T WANNA GO ON  
  
LIVIN' IN THIS WORLD WITH YOU!  
  
A purple light shown in the dark room to expose Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy, and Rouge in odd, medieval torture devices.  
  
Robotnik: You can't run from me, Sonic! DIE! This for EVERY failure you brought upon me! This is for every insult you tossed at me!  
  
Robotnik rose a sword at Sonic's neck.  
  
Sonic let out a horrific scream, but as soon as he started it, he stopped as Robotnik decapitated his head from his torso completely. The blood flew in every direction conceivable, and seemingly vanished in the absence of substantial light. The blood was cold. Veins dangled down from what was left of his neck, still attached to Sonic's lifeless body. His head rolled across the floor to Amy's feet, leaving a bloody trail from where it first hit the floor. Amy shrieked.  
  
ROBOTNIK'S POV.  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. Both dreams seemed to have a certain meaning. Again I looked at the clock. It was 8:15 in the morning. The sun shone bright through my window, and through it I heard more commotion going on outside than I normally would. Of course I had to investigate.  
  
Looking out the window, I saw that many of the people of Robotropolis formed a circle around two familiar figures..the two sisters I saw in my dream. They looked EXACTLY like they appeared in my dream. I shook my head in disbelief at first, but I definitely was not seeing things.  
  
"PLEASE!" The one who would be Cyrene in my dream yelled. "No more questions 'til we get every one of you out of here! It's for your own good!"  
  
"NOW!" Yelled Suah. "Follow us! We will take you to safety. It will be a long walk, 20 miles at least, those who have vehicles, I suggest you make use of them! ESPECIALLY those with families and infants! None of you can stay here, it is far too dangerous! Do not worry about food and drink, the Lord will provide. If you must, take your valuables, but make them your last priority. If you find yourself lost and cannot find us, head straight east, across the mountains, keep in the that direction until you find us, and you will."  
  
With that said, Suah and Cyrene began to head east, the crowd following, some running back to grab whatever they could get. Some cars came along, loaded with everything that person could fit in it.  
  
"My God." I said softly. Just then, I spotted Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow, standing there, hardly blending in with the crowd. Rouge wasn't there. I hardly could make out what they were saying..but I did here:  
  
"I'm staying here, I'm not missing any action!" Said Sonic.  
  
"Well..I'll stay too, then." Agreed Tails.  
  
I didn't here what the rest had to say, but it seemed all were going to stay. I ran outside to meet them without thinking. I needed to find out what was happening, and see if it fit into my dream.  
  
"Eggman!" Yelled Tails. "Where were you?!"  
  
"Never mind," I answered. "When did this all start and those two girls.where their names Suah and Cyrene?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Said Sonic. "How did you know? This all happened at midnight."  
  
"And was there a third one, Rei?"  
  
"Yes!" Said Knuckles, a little impatient. "Now I want to know how it is you know this!"  
  
I looked down at the ground. "It was a dream."  
  
"What?" Shadow said. "You mean like a premonition?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well.." Said Amy. "What happens next, Eggman?"  
  
"I'm not sure." This was odd. I was getting along with my sworn foes. I was explaining my own personal dreams to them as if they actually foretold something.  
  
"Well what happened in the dream?"  
  
"I saw Rei. Say.did Suah explain everything in her speech about Rei and where their from and way they are here?"  
  
"Yep. The whole shpeel..except for WHO is fighting against Rei, or whatever her name is. We were late to this little meeting here, so we didn't here that part." Said Sonic.  
  
"Good. So anyway, I was the only one that stuck around to see Rei arrive at midnight. She came, and she fit Suah's description perfectly. She was without a doubt stronger than anyone or anything I've seen, by far. I wanted to talk to her, so I made the mistake of offering to buy her meal..or half of it. After eating until the waiter cried for her to stop, she told all about her past. Oh, by the way, according to my dream, she fights Lucifer, the fallen angel."  
  
"Oh dear Lord..LUCIFER?" Yelled Shadow.  
  
"That's..disturbing." Sonic said.  
  
"I'm not sure if I still want to stick around." Said Amy.  
  
"It's Rei's business, not ours." I said. "She doesn't want anyone else involved."  
  
Amy gave me a sly look. "I think SOMEONE has a crush on Rei!"  
  
"SHUT UP! I DON'T!" I retorted. She just HAD to bring that up! Why can't a guy talk about the good traits in a female without being accused of wanting to get in her pants? Yeah, she was cool in my dream, but what was she REALLY like? And did I just say 'cool?'  
  
"Easy there." Said Shadow.  
  
Not knowing what else to say, I walked off into the depths of Robotropolis alone, I didn't want anything to do with them. But they followed.  
  
"Eggman!" Sonic yelled, catching up to me. "What else do you know about Rei?"  
  
"Nothing. Except her childhood. Nothing that needs telling. Please, I would like some time to myself now."  
  
"Fine..umm..but tell us if you find Rei."  
  
"How about I don't?"  
  
Sonic sighed. "Whatever." He left. Thank God.  
  
I wasn't hungry. I just kept walking. Trying to figure out that second dream...that dream where I killed Sonic whilst his friends watched his life come to an end. What did it mean?  
  
A sudden gust of wind flew by me and disappeared. A dark figure ran across my path. I stopped abruptly, curious.  
  
"Who is there?!" I let out, I was think it was Sonic, coming back to annoy the hell out of me. I looked about in all directions, and when I returned to face the direction I was headed..  
  
"What are you doing?! Suah and Cyrene were supposed to get you all out of here, you idiot!" The female yelled. Rei? She didn't look like the Rei in my dream. Why the difference? She had a tribal look to her. I don't where to start to describe her. She had a strong face, and a strong, muscular body. I quickly took note of her elf-like ears, with earrings made of bone. A few things stayed the same, the spikey black hair, the tan skin, and the red eyes. Or eye, I should say, she had an eye patch over her left eye. On both of her cheeks, she had two scars right next to each other, running diagonally (sort of) from the side of her cheeks to about an inch or so away from her nose. She still had that four pack. He attire..She wore black panther fur. Two pieces. Her top was seemingly being held in place by the one strap over her left shoulder. It revealed her muscular intersection, and her strong arms. It was large enough to show off NO cleavage, (HEY! I'm trying to paint a clear picture here!) but did reveal her neck. The lower piece was like a small skirt. Same black panther fur. It definitely gave one a good look at her muscular legs, she was strong alright. She also wore black fur boots, which ran up to about half way up her calf. A sword rested on her back, with the Holy symbol of a cross on the tip of the sheath. The cross was gold. The hilt was wrapped up in white strips of cloth, a bit worn out.  
  
I choked a bit. "Are you Rei?"  
  
"Yeah." She said. "Who wants to know?"  
  
  
  
  
  
See this button down here? Press it! | | | | | 


	3. Hell on Earth

Chapter 3: Hell on Earth  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stuttered. She was quite intimidating. Very tall, like in my dream. And I failed to mention the black gloves she had with the fingers cut off. Definitely the rough, rugged type.  
  
"HEY! I asked who wants to know?! I don't have time to read minds!" Rei snapped.  
  
"Just a curious passer-by."  
  
"Your name."  
  
"Dr. Ivo Robotnik..."  
  
"And what are doing hanging around here? Your gonna be killed if you stay here."  
  
"Wait. Can ask you few questions?"  
  
"There is NO time for that! You have to get out of here!"  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Look, you better leave or your gonna get blown to bits. Get as far as you can. Go any where but hang around here."  
  
Without saying anything, I began to walk past her. I was surprised how the time had past since the entire city left. It had already been 4 hours. I wondered if I should just stop and talk to her about the dream. Nah. It couldn't have been that important. I took note that she stayed where she was, as if she was expecting someone or something to arrive. Hmmmmm.  
  
I spotted Sonic and the others hardly 100 feet away. Damn. This was about the last thing I needed right now. They are my enemies. Yet, somehow we had been talking as though we were allies. It was a rather sick thought for me, actually.  
  
The saw me approaching. Again, they looked at me not as an enemy like I knew I was, but as another piece of their little group instead.  
  
"Hey Eggman!" Called Sonic. "Who's that over there?!" He ran to me, stopped, and began to walk beside me.  
  
"Before I answer that, let me ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I thought you all hated me?"  
  
He laughed a bit. "We do. But for now, with this threat approaching, there's not a whole lot of places our bickering is going to get us."  
  
"True. But I'd prefer if you let me be."  
  
"Not 'til I get some answers out of you. So.who IS that?"  
  
"That would be Rei. The third 'angel.'  
  
"You spoke to her."  
  
"If you want to call it that. She wants us outta here as soon as possible. I suggest we take that advice and move the hell out before anything happens."  
  
We finally caught up to Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy.  
  
Amy immediately ran up to me for a reason that no one will ever figure out. Amy is almost brain dead to the point of genius.  
  
Sonic told everyone what I just said. This was annoying. I wanted to strangle him right there.  
  
"What's Rei like? Is she pretty? Can I talk to her?" Said Amy, in her annoyingly chipper voice.  
  
I glanced around. They were all looking at me like I was supposed to answer the ridiculous questions just thrown at me.  
  
"Let me clear this up. I accidentally ran into her! There were NO relevant words exchanged. She just told me to get out of the city as fast as possible!"  
  
They all just blinked. The message got through to most of them but..  
  
"Yeah. But was she pretty?" Asked Amy, totally oblivious to what I was trying to say. And how was I supposed answer such an unimportant and odd question? So the only thing I could say was:  
  
"That would depend on your definition of 'pretty.'"  
  
"So she's ugly, huh?"  
  
ARG! Who let this girl out of the asylum?  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"So she was pretty?"  
  
WHY? And how the hell does Sonic put up with this? I bent down to her level.  
  
"I have an idea. How about YOU go over there and judge for yourself, hmm?"  
  
"But I could get hurt or die!"  
  
I stood up. I wanted to say 'Exactly.' But instead kept my mouth shut for God knows what reason. I sighed.  
  
"I'm outta here." I began to make my way out of the city. They could stay if they wanted, but I was going to make sure I stayed alive.  
  
"Hey, wait, Eggman!" Knuckles called after me. Damn again. I stopped.  
  
"What is it?" I said, slightly frustrated about being stopped while trying to save my life.  
  
"You said in your dream you knew Rei's past. Spill it."  
  
"No. It's probably not true anyway. I'm just trying forget about the damn thing."  
  
"Ever stopped to think the dream MEANT something?"  
  
"Yeah. But that was dismissed when I saw Rei."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She looked different in the dream."  
  
"So you just dropped it, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. And what concern is it of yours?"  
  
"You might know something important about this whole thing."  
  
"I doubt it. Now, if you don't mind-"  
  
The ground shook violently and the sky became a deep red color. I almost lost my footing, but managed to stay up. Knuckles was having a hard time, however, which became apparent when he fell down on his stomach. I became too focused on Knuckles than with my own balance and fell as well. Looking back, I saw Tails hovering and Sonic hanging on to his leg, and Amy hanging on to Sonic, and Shadow hanging on to Amy. It was rather humorous, actually.  
  
Buildings collapsed and as the ground continued to shake, the earth opened up beneath several of them and swallowed them up. I got up and staggered along to get myself away, but only got about 10 feet away when the ground in front of me split apart. I attempted to go all other directions, but again, the ground simply wouldn't allow my escape. I was stranded on about 20 feet of land, surrounded by slightly smaller crevasses. I no longer focused on the others' condition. However, Rei caught my eye. I was far away enough that I could not see minor details on her, but close enough to know that she was ready for a fight. What surprised me the most was that she hadn't even moved from the ground she was standing on before. She stood firm in her position. The ground stopped abruptly, and all was still. I had to find a way off this island. Lucky for me, a light post was to the left of me. Now if I could just push it over.  
  
I pressed against it as hard I could. And eventually my efforts succeeded. The pole reached from my ground to the other side. And then..  
  
"Yo, Eggman!" I heard Sonic yell from afar. "Here!"  
  
Sonic and Tails were offering to lend me a hand, it appeared. I'd rather do things for myself, but what the hell. I reached out. But as soon as they were 2 inches from my hand, a column of fire shot from the ground, completely knocking them away from me. My escape was in my hands, now. Sonic and Tails were a distance away from me, now. I went to the pole I had pushed over earlier. I noticed fire was popping up in every direction now. This wasn't going to be easy. The pole was sturdy, no doubt. It was the fire I was concerned about. I figured it was easier to just run across than take my time. Waiting around wasn't going to help me, time isn't on my side.  
  
Without thinking, I ran with blind faith. Strange, before I knew it, I arrived safely across the chasm. I could hardly believe it.  
  
I spotted Rei straight ahead of me, still standing, perfectly focused. A pillar of fire much larger than the ones that preceded it burst up in front of her. She still stood. As the fire cleared, a tall, male figure stood in front of her. He was about as tall as her. I dared to wonder closer to investigate. The fire from the ground stopped, and all was silent.  
  
As I approached, I began to notice the details of the man. He was indeed as tall as Rei. He had long, straight black hair, and wore a long, red trench coat that ran a little below his knees, which were covered by black slacks. He had black shoes. He had a strong face and tanned skin. He wore a black undershirt. His eyes hazel..almost golden. He had a scar on his left eye. His hair, which ran down to about his lower back, was tied near the ends with a red band. He seemed to be in good shape. I dared not wonder closer.  
  
He spoke out in deep voice. "Well, look who we have here. God's new weapon. You do realize you have no chance against me, right?"  
  
I was in shock. This was no man. This was Satan. The source of every negative energy the world had ever felt. Could this be?  
  
"Shut up." Said Rei, in the same, deep womanly voice. "You have no idea who your up against, do you? If you did, you would back down while your head is still attached to its body."  
  
"I can say the same for you, Rei."  
  
I could hardly believe the look on her face. She was so focused...so determined.  
  
"You came sooner than predicted I see." She said. "Anxious to get put in your place, are you?"  
  
He laughed. "Oh? Did I surprise you? I'm sorry, I should be more careful with new fighters."  
  
"No. Actually I figured you'd try something this low."  
  
"Oh? And who is this behind you?" He peered toward me, standing 50 feet behind Rei.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Who?" I saw her turn. She saw me. "I thought I told you to leave! RUN! He's coming right for you!"  
  
I hesitated. Stupid mistake. He teleported right in front of me. Shit.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
I refused to answer.  
  
"Not much for words, huh? Tell you what. If you talk to me, I'll give you every pleasure you desire. Right down to the beheaded Sonic."  
  
My dream. It replayed in my head. I sliced Sonic's head off. I was too confused to say anything. Had he actually read that dream? Or worse, created it?  
  
"STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! AND YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!" Rei yelled, boldly. I think she probably would have saved my life if my silence continued. He began to walk back to her, but gave me a glance that I knew I would have trouble forgetting. It wasn't right. It was haunting. I heard Sonic and the others approaching.  
  
"Eggman!" He called as he arrived by my side, joined by the others. "Are you alright? I saw you going across that pole, but-"  
  
"I'm fine. Its Rei."  
  
"What? Whose that guy?"  
  
"That's Lucifer."  
  
"Shit. We gotta get out of here."  
  
Get of there. Yeah. I saw Lucifer approach Rei. She stood still with her focus never leaving him for a second. If she blinked, I wasn't aware of it.  
  
"So.."He said, in a calm manner. "How have YOU been?"  
  
"Shut up. Quit playing nice and innocent and FIGHT!" Rei yelled, and went on the attack. 


	4. FIGHT!

Chapter 4: FIGHT!  
  
  
  
  
  
From what I could see, Rei drew her sword and went fiercely on the attack. I could only be stunned by what happened after that.  
  
She dove at Lucifer with her sword at her side and swung it forward, slicing him in half! His lower body was completely separated from the upper half. The upper half went flying to the side, dripping gore in its trail, until it finally found rest on the ground about 5 feet away, internal organs clearly hanging out, a few ribs had been broken and stuck out of the body, and created a SPLAT noise as it hit the ground. It lay in a puddle of its own blood. I was surprised enough Lucifer would have human organs and take a human form. But to see that much blood pour out of corpse was shocking. The bottom half simply fell over on the ground, created an equally large puddle of gore. The face of Lucifer looked nothing like he felt any pain, he appeared to have smirk upon his face. Something was not right, to say the very least. Rei remained in a fighter stance. She probably knew Satan himself would not be such easy prey, but nor was she.  
  
Before I could blink, Cyrene appeared before me, as well as Sonic and the rest.  
  
"Come with me!" She said, looking in my eyes, but also telling Sonic and the others. "You have no idea what's going to happen and nor do I, the entire will probably be obliterated. Lucifer came sooner than we anticipated, and the people are still not far enough away." Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy crowded around me. Before I had time to react, she took one of her arms and held me close. I blushed a bit. "Let's go." She said, and the next thing I knew we were all surrounded by a bright light, then ended up on the other side of the mountains, were I saw the rest of the population of Robotropolis. Turning around, I saw a spectacular view of the city from where I stood on the mountains, and I could see Rei.  
  
"Thanks uh.what was your name again?" Said Sonic.  
  
"Cyrene. Now quickly, we have to get out of here!"  
  
"Right! Coming, Eggman?"  
  
I continued to stare. Someone grabbed me by the shirt and began to pull me away.  
  
"C'mon, Eggman! Unless you want to get blown to bits." Said Knuckles, who was the one hanging on to me. I forced his grip off of me. We eventually caught up to the other group, who were still walking. And behold, there was Rouge. I ran up to her.  
  
"Rouge!" I called. She turned.  
  
"Eggman?" She replied. She caught a glimpse of Sonic and the others. "Where the HELL have you guys been?!"  
  
"Worried?" Shadow asked.  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"......Oh."  
  
"Eggman likes Rei!" Said Amy. I hate her. I really do. But I couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yes, Eggman?"  
  
"How would you like to be hurled off the side of this mountain?"  
  
I think she got what I saying. Hopefully. She shut up, so I assume so.  
  
Rouge walked beside me and nudged me.  
  
"So I see Eggman's got a crush, eh?" She said, slyly.  
  
"Well...I." I then noticed a black box she was carrying. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"This?" Rouge replied, lifting it up in her one hand. "A nifty little gadget I got from my boss. It's hooked up to a video camera I stationed where the fight is. So we can see everything going on down there."  
  
That got my attention. "So....are you going to turn it on?"  
  
"I was just going to." Rouge flipped up a screen, revealing it to be a laptop computer, reached underneath it, and pressed a few buttons. The screen was blank. She taped in a few keys, and on the screen was the scene of the fight. The program ran smoothly. I was amazed Rouge would do something like this.  
  
"I'm impressed, Rouge." I said.  
  
"Good looks don't always mean stupid."  
  
She and I walked along watching the fight on the screen.  
  
REI'S POV.  
  
He wasn't gone yet. He had to have REALLY underestimated me if he thought his little human form could through me off. Idiot. The blood that came from his human form began to sizzle on the ground like acid. It WAS acid. No surprise there.  
  
"Get up!" I yelled. "I know you're alive! You think I'm that stupid?!"  
  
An evil laugh echoed throughout the city. Much deeper than his human form's voice. It was much more menacing and much louder. I saw body I split in half begin to move. It turned into a puddle of..something. Immediately I decided to take care of it. I threw a fire right in its direction, a direct hit.  
  
Nothing happened. The liquid began to rise and take a demonic form. It rose to about 60 feet in the air, then began to take shape. It looked like a 3 headed dragon, two legs in front, no back legs, more of like 3 speared tails. The claws alone had to be at least 5 feet. All three heads were supported be long, spiked necks. Each head had a horn on its nose. As it continued forming, it finally began to show color. The dragon was mostly pitch black, aside from the eyes, the tongue, and the spears at the end of it's three tails. The dragon had to be at least 100 feet long, including its long tails. Two black wings sprouted from its back. It let out a huge roar that could probably be heard for miles.  
  
ROBOTNIK'S POV.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed. The roar practically made my ears bleed. I took a good look at the beast that stand before Rei. Does she still stand a chance? I must admit, I was a bit worried for her. Unfortunately, the expression on my face showed that, getting the others' attention. However, I could justify my worry.  
  
"So you DO like Rei, huh?" Said Tails.  
  
"Stop that! Remember that if she loses, we're all screwed!"  
  
Cyrene was still walking near us.  
  
" Don't worry, she has never lost a battle and I doubt seriously she's going to start now."  
  
Nice to know that, but still....  
  
REI'S POV.  
  
"Well, take a look at you." I said.  
  
"Being a wise-ass, are we?" Replied Satan. "I'll crush you into oblivion, runt."  
  
I had to be sarcastic. "Oh, THAT hurt."  
  
"I'll have you know that this form is my most powerful. I admit I was impressed by your speed before, but that won't be to your advantage this time. And now with my wings, there's not gong to be much you can do when I decide to head for where the people are."  
  
"So you assume you're the only one here with wings, huh?" I said, putting my sword back in its sheath. I put my arms to the side, elbows bent and clenched my fists together. I let out a groan of pain as two large, feathered, black wings sprouted from my back. A bit of blood was shed, but nothing to be concerned about.  
  
"Now are you gonna fight are keep talking?" I yelled, mockingly.  
  
"As you wish!" He said. All three heads opened their mouths and began gathering black energy. My immediate instinct was to counter it, but seeing as this could not be his most powerful spell I used something more powerful. One of my favorites, the Chaotic Tilt. I didn't have to sit and charge up for it, and it was very powerful. The spell itself was blood red. It would blow up 3 miles of land, but that's why the people where evacuated from Robotropolis in the first place.  
  
I fired the Chaotic Tilt just as he fired his little spell. My spell easily overcame his, and blew up right in all his faces. The explosion forced me to cover my eyes, but I could still see Lucifer in pain. This wasn't going to kill him, I knew it, but I'd be off to a good start. And, just as I had predicted, 3 miles of land were demolished when the dust cleared, which happened rather quickly. One of Lucifer's heads were cut off, and it lay right by my feet, drenched in acidic blood. How nice.  
  
"No matter." He said. Blood gushed from the wound atop his middle neck, and it formed another head in the other's place.  
  
ROBOTNIK'S POV.  
  
My jaw dropped to the ground, we all were now about 25 miles from Robotropolis, and were assumed safe. We stopped walking and set ourselves up for a long stay in the mountains. Of course, with the last spell that Rei let go, I wasn't so sure we were safe. I was stunned enough at Rei's sprouting wings, but then she blew up a large portion of Robotropolis without breaking a sweat put me in shock. Yep. Sonic sure would be screwed if I got her to go against him. I was also surprised the camera survived the explosion, it must have been hidden in the ground or something.  
  
I was sitting on the ground with Rouge and the others watching the camera.  
  
"Say Sonic," I heard Knuckles start. "They're cooking chili dogs over there, I'm grabbing a few. Join me?"  
  
"At a time like this?" Said Sonic. "Alright!" And they zoomed off. How could they be so relaxed with an apocalyptic battle being fought? I kept my eyes on the screen.  
  
REI'S POV.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" He said as he stepped forward, shaking the ground. His talons dug into the concrete. I jumped back a foot or two.  
  
"No, there's actually a reason why Suah and Cyrene moved the people of Robotropolis 25 miles away."  
  
"Oh really? Well I'm afraid I can't let you use that power." He began to fire up another spell. I took flight and hovered above his head. I left the ground a second before he let it rip, and black energy spread on the ground rapidly, destroying anything in its path. After it covered less than a mile in seconds, it disappeared. I hit him on the head with fireball the size of a 2-story house. It obviously burned him harshly as he growled in pain.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" He yelled and he reached for with his large paw. He took me by surprise, unfortunately, and one of his claws impaled me right threw the stomach. My blood spread everywhere, and I was in agonizing pain. It ran through my body in an incredible rush.  
  
No.  
  
I won't die. I won't die. He kept me on his claw to feel his talon puncturing any organs that were in its path. I can't lose. I won't allow it. This wasn't going to stop me. Blood poured out onto his claw.  
  
ROBOTNIK'S POV.  
  
"REI! NO!" I yelled, as I grabbed the screen frantically. This couldn't be!  
  
Cyrene ran over to me. "What is it?" She looked at the screen, and her eyes widened in shock. "DAMMIT!"  
  
"Rei.." I swear I felt a tear in my eye. I didn't realize it, but I had actually shed a tear. SHIT!  
  
Cyrene gazed closer to the screen. "She's gonna be fine. I can promise you that. I know it seems impossible, but she can survive that type of a blow."  
  
"I hope you're right..." I said softly. I just KNEW Amy was going to get on my back for this. Cyrene wiped the tear from my eye and walked away.  
  
Of course, Rouge, Shadow, Tails, and Amy gave me a look.  
  
"WHAT?" I said. "I can't be concerned that our existence depends on her?"  
  
Rouge gave me another sly look. "Admit it, Eggman."  
  
"Admit WHAT?"  
  
"That you love her."  
  
I blushed. "NONSENSE!"  
  
They continued to look at me.  
  
"I am NOT in love with Rei!"  
  
"Then what's with the water works?" Said Shadow.  
  
".....Something in my eye..."  
  
REI'S POV.  
  
There was only one way out of this. It was going to hurt, but it had to be done....quickly. I rested my hands on his claw and gripped as hard as I could. I then twisted it with even ounce of physical strength I had. The claw cracked. It was working!  
  
He laughed. "That will not work, fool!"  
  
"YES IT WILL." I let out, and squeezed the claw harder. I felt sweat go down my face. I kept at it until.....  
  
It broke off completely. I landed on the ground on my back, alive. The claw was still threw me, but a grasped it, pulled it out, and threw the damned thing on the blood stained ground. The hole in my stomach began to heal over slowly but surely.  
  
"Now how the hell did you do that?!" He yelled.  
  
"It doesn't matter." I replied. "All that matters is that you die." I fired a light spell to blind him momentarily. I then used my sword to cut out most of the 2 foot teeth in one of the heads' mouth. While he was still recovering, I climbed in his mouth and began to slide down his middle head's throat. Obviously drool covered me, but who cares when you're fighting, right? I didn't let myself go to his stomach, but far enough down his throat that I could see where all three necks met. From where I was, I could hear him trying to cough me out. He let out a roar, thinking he could blow my away.  
  
Not now.  
  
I began to cast one of my most devastating spells, the Giga Blaze. It would destroy 22 miles of land, but it would surely bring down Satan with it. Especially when he gets blown from the inside. It took a bit to power up. My other, much larger spell would have destroyed all 25 miles of land, including the people of Robotropolis. I decided not to risk it. It was still risky business casting one of this magnitude. One might say that if the spell got out of hand, the whole planet would be destroyed as a result. This wasn't my only spell capable of doing this, I had many others.  
  
And at long last, the spell was ready. With a grin on my face, I yelled "GIGA BLAZE!" and let 'er rip inside Lucifer. The blast forced every inch of Lucifer to brake apart into millions of pieces. I could hear the land being destroyed. I felt a shower of blood pour on me. It didn't burn like I expected it to. I heard guts shattering to pieces, and bones breaking. Lucifer let out his loudest roar yet as his body was ripped to shreds, torn from flesh and bone and sent back to hell and oblivion.  
  
I soon found myself looking around, I could see the land again. It was gone, but the world was safe....for the time being. I stood in a pile of Lucifer's internal organs, blood, and drool. Fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW THIS! I HAVE CANDY! 


End file.
